Un cadeau pour Noël
by Turie-chan
Summary: A Las Noches, Gin déprime. Aizen s'en rend compte et décide d'y remédier. La solution ne serait-elle pas cette charmante blonde qui essait de noyer sa tristesse dans les rues bondées en ce jour de Noël? GinRan


Un petit cadeau pour vous tou(te)s en cette veille de Noël.  
C'est mon premier One-shot, et j'en suis assez contente. Habituellement j'écris des histoires trop détaillées pour tenir en un seul chapitre.  
Les persos risque d'être OOC mais je m'en fiche. C'est Noël et j'avais envie de me faire plaisir parce que j'en ai assez de lire des GinRan qui se finissent mal. A croire que les anglophones sont incapables d'imaginer une fin heureuse pour ce petit couple.

L'idée m'est venue bêtement en regardant un horrible film de Noël que ma mère adore.  
Je suis désolée si des fautes subsistent dans le texte, j'ai pourtant fait ce que j'ai pu mais mon ordi ne marche pas fort en ce moment.

Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie.

Attention le langage fleurit de Grimmjow et Noïtora pourrait choquer.  
Bonne lecture.

**UN CADEAU POUR NOËL.**

Une silhouette solitaire hantait les couloirs blancs et calmes de Las Noches. L'écho de ses pas raisonnait dans le silence ambiant et les arrancars qu'il rencontrait faisaient très attention à ne surtout pas croiser son regard. Tous dans la vaste forteresse redoutaient le caractère étrange et inquiétant de Gin Ichimaru.

A vrai dire, les arrancars ne l'aimaient pas car ils ne savaient absolument pas à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Aizen et Tôsen, au moins, étaient plus faciles à cerner d'une certaine manière. Il était plus simple pour des arrancars pas très imaginatifs de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ou ne pas faire en leur présence mais il leur était totalement impossible de deviner à quoi pouvait bien penser l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Pour eux, Gin Ichimaru était aussi imprévisible que pouvait l'être l'orage. Il pouvait indistinctement éclater de rire devant leur stupidité ou décider de les tuer sur place sans autre forme de procès. Pour les arrancars de Las Noches, Gin Ichimaru passait pour être encore plus dangereux que le seigneur Aizen en personne. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils préféraient ignorer l'homme aux yeux perpétuellement fermés et éviter les parties de la forteresse où il se trouvait.

Depuis quelques temps, les arrancars évitaient Ichimaru avec encore plus de soin qu'à l'accoutumé car depuis quelque temps, le jeune-homme était maussade et irritable et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient payé cher pour l'apprendre. Il avait pris l'habitue de déambuler dans les couloirs, sans but, le plus souvent en gardant la tête basse et le dos encore plus voûté que d'ordinaire. Les arrancars n'étaient pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule mais il s'inquiétaient tout de même car un Gin Ichimaru de mauvaise humeur était une chose extrêmement dangereuse pour eux tous, y comprit pour les puissants et glorieux espadas.

Ce jour-là, comme les précédents, Gin se promenait dans les couloirs de la grande forteresse sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il était complètement plongé dans ses pensées et, chose terrifiante pour les arrancars, son habituel sourire avait disparu de son visage, au profit d'un air morne et triste. Ceci expliquant certainement pourquoi les arrancars qu'il croisait fuyaient sans se faire prier devant lui. Il s'en moquait. Il voulait être seul. Il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix. Il ne rodait pas dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une quelconque compagnie où d'une bagarre à faire éclater. Non! Il se promenait dans les couloirs simplement parce qu'il ne supportait plus de rester dans ses quartiers. Il ne supportait plus les arrancars et leur caractère belliqueux. Il ne supportait plus d'être seul... Mais la seule présence qu'il souhaitait près de lui était hors de sa porté. Il l'avait perdu à jamais. C'était de sa faute. Sa solitude était sa punition pour l'avoir trahie.

Bon sang! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse lui manquer à ce point là.

Sa voix lui manquait. Son rire semblable à un roucoulement. Son sourire, le plus doux qu'il ait jamais vu. Son parfum délicat de vanille et de cannelle. Sa peau, douce comme du satin. Sa chaleur, son corps, sa voix, ses gémissement ... Tout ça lui manquait cruellement.

Il avait l'impression qu'une épine de glace lui perçait le coeur.

Ran-chan!

--

Ulquiorra rappliqua sur les lieux de l'explosion en quelques secondes. Il scanna le couloir de ses yeux inexpressifs avant de s'avancer vers le responsable de ce nouveau cataclysme. Encore une fois, il surprenait Grimmjow en flagrant délit de destruction des murs de Las Noches. Le Cuarto soupira mentalement en s'approchant de son collègue de l'espada, déjà agacé d'avoir à faire à lui, bien qu'il prit garde de n'en rien montrer.

- Grimmjow ... Commença-t-il de sa voix morne.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. A ce moment une forme immense jaillit du trou creusé dans le mur et Ulquiorra n'eut que le temps d'éviter Santa Teresa au moment ou elle s'abattait sur le sol. Grimmjow bondit sur le coté avant de lancer un regard mauvais vers Noïtora.

- Alors, Quinta? Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, hein! grogna l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus.  
Ulquiorra songea qu'il aurait du s'y attendre. Deux imbéciles se battant dans les couloirs de Las Noches, ce ne pouvait être que Grimmjow et Noïtora! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui?

Ulquiorra ignorait pourquoi les deux imbéciles se battaient encore, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Aizen-sama serait vraiment désappointé si ces deux là causaient plus de dégâts ou s'ils s'entre-tuaient alors que la Guerre d'hiver était sur le point de commencer. Les deux bellicistes s'affrontèrent du regard un instant sans remarquer la présence du petit arrancar. Grimmjow tira Pantera de son fourreau et Noïtora eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Allons, Sexta, tu ne crois quand même pas que ton cure-dents me fait peur! Ricana-t-il.  
L'insulte ne plut pas du tout à son opposant.

- On va voir si tu dis encore ça quand je l'aurais enfoncé profondément dans ton cul, smiley!  
L'arrancar au sourire ultra-bright se mit à onduler suggestivement du croupion en minaudant comme une pétasse.

- Oh, des promesses, toujours des promesses! Tu serai incapable d'enfoncer quoique ce soit dans le cul de qui que ce soit. Tu portes bien mal ton numéros, SEX-ta!

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis la drag-queen? gronda Grimmjow furieux, insulté dans sa virilité.  
Les deux adversaire allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand un cero d'émeraude les sépara. Tous les deux se tournèrent vers Ulquiorra.

- De quoi tu t'mêles Cuarto? Grogna Grimmjow, furieux d'être spolier de son combat.

- Puis-je vous rappeler que Aizen-sama a expressément interdit aux espadas de se battre dans les couloirs. Que ce soit entre eux ou avec des Numéros.  
Un ricanement vint accueillir ses propos.

- Comme c'est mignon. Le noble et courageux Ulquiorra vient au secours de sa petite femme, nargua Noïtora avec une grimace évocatrice sur le visage.

- T'as dis quoi, toi, le macaque borgne? Gronda Grimmjow, hors de lui.

- Tu m'a entendu, la chatte bleue. Tu crois que j'entends pas quand Triste-mine te fait ronronner comme une petite panthère bien dressée. J'ai la chambre voisine, j'te rappelle!

- Espèce de ...  
Mais Grimmjow n'eut pas le loisir de dire ce qu'il pensait de la parabole ambulante. A ce moment, Ulquiorra fit exploser son reiatsu de telle manière que les deux imbéciles furent jetés à genoux.

- Je me demande ce que Aizen-sama pensera de votre petite incartade, déclara-t-il froidement.  
A ce moment des pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir et un reiatsu aisément reconnaissable précéda son propriétaire, dominant sans mal celui de l'arrancar aux yeux verts. Les trois espadas se tournèrent vers l'extrémité du couloir et virent Gin Ichimaru apparaître. Là, les plaisanteries et les moqueries moururent dans leurs gorges. Aucun des trois n'avait envie d'avoir à faire avec ce bâtard souriant, comme Grimmjow l'appelait quand il avait le dos tourné. Tous connaissaient la tendance qu'avait l'ancien capitaine à profiter de ce genre de bagarre pour faire empirer la situation juste pour s'amuser à les voir ramer lamentablement pour s'en sortir devant Aizen. Ils s'attendaient déjà à le voir rappliquer en trottinant, son habituel sourire mauvais aux lèvres, en leur lançant des remarques déplacées de sa voix douce mais cruellement moqueuse.

A la surprise générale, Gin lança un regard dans leur direction mais ne fit rien d'autre. Il ne vint pas les rejoindre. Il ne fit pas moindre remarque. Il ne sourit même pas. A la place, il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules avant de reprendre sa marche dans la direction opposée, sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Les trois arrancars le regardèrent s'éloigner d'un air ahuri. Même Ulquiorra était stupéfait par le comportement de Ichimaru ces derniers temps.

- Bordel! jura Grimmjow. C'est quoi le problème avec Ichimaru en ce moment? Il tire une tronche comme s'il s'était coincé la queue dans un piège à souris.  
Ignorant le Sexta et son romantisme exceptionnel, Ulquiorra s'inquiétait intérieurement. Un Ichimaru aussi déprimé était une mauvaise chose pour tout le monde à Las Noches, à commencer par le seigneur Aizen. Si les shinigamis attaquaient maintenant, les plans d'Aizen ne risquaient-ils pas d'échouer parce que son bras droit ne semblait pas en état de se battre. En bon et loyal serviteur qu'il était, il se devait d'en toucher deux mots à son maître.

- Venez tous les deux. Vous allez devoir répondre de votre comportement devant Aizen-sama.  
Il ramena son reiatsu à son niveau normal, laissant aux autres la possibilité de se relever.

- De la merde! Fit Noïtora en s'éclipsant à toute vitesse.

- Pour une fois, chuis d'accord avec lui, grogna Grimmjow.  
Il s'éclipsa aussi vite mais dans l'autre sens. Ulquiorra ne se fatigua pas à les poursuivre. Les sanctions du Seigneur Aizen sauraient bien les retrouver là où ils étaient partis se planquer.

Soupirant mentalement devant tant de stupidité, l'arrancar se dirigea vers la salle de réunion, où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver son maître. Aizen était effectivement assis à sa place habituelle en bout de table, une tasse de thé fumant posée devant lui. Le coude posé sur l'un des accoudoirs de son siège, il laissait son menton reposer dans sa paume. Il écoutait Tôsen lui faire un rapport long et ennuyeux sur les activités des shinigamis en poste sur Terre, tandis que Wonderwyce babillait comme un enfant, allongé sur le sol aux pied du shinigami Noir, en mâchant quelque chose qu'il valait certainement mieux ne pas identifier.

Visiblement ravi de la distraction que lui offrait Ulquiorra, Aizen se redressa et lui fit signe d'approcher. Entendant les pas et sentant le reiatsu du nouveau venu, Tôsen se tut instantanément. Aizen le congédia momentanément et l'aveugle quitta la pièce avec le petit blond sur ses talons.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre Aizen-sama.

- Je t'en prie Ulquiorra, fit le maître de Las Noches en prenant une longue gorgée de son thé. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- J'ai surpris Noïtora et Grimmjow en train de se battre dans le quatorzième couloir de la huitième section sud. Des réparations sont malheureusement nécessaires.

- Je vois, soupira Aizen. Je vais prendre des mesures. Ils ne sont pas près de recommencer.  
Ulquiorra pria intérieurement pour qu'il ait raison.

- Est-ce tout ou as-tu encore quelque chose à me dire?

- Eh bien! ... C'est à propos de Ichimaru-sama. Son comportement est vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. Cela inquiète beaucoup de monde.  
Aizen le fixa un instant de ses yeux froids.

- Tu veux dire, plus étrange que d'habitude?

- Oui, Aizen-sama.  
L'arrancar se fit alors un devoir de raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur la déprime visible de l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division. Aizen l'écouta attentivement. Il n'avait pas vu Gin depuis plusieurs jours, celui-ci ne se présentait pas aux dîners que les trois traîtres partageaient habituellement avec les espadas dans la grande salle à manger de Las Noches. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Aizen se souvint que Gin ne s'était pas non plus présenté à la dernière réunion. La situation l'inquiéta. Gin avait-il des velléités de révoltes? Allait-il le trahir? Une petite surveillance s'imposait.

- Ulquiorra, trouves Gin et dis lui que je veux le voir au dîner de ce soir.

- Et s'il refuse?

- Dis lui que c'est un ordre.  
L'arrancar s'inclina.

- N'oublies pas de faire rentrer Kaname en sortant.

- Oui, Aizen-sama.  
Ulquiorra quitta la pièce et signifia à Tôsen qu'il pouvait retourner faire son rapport avant de s'éloigner, cherchant le reiatsu de Ichimaru dans les environs de la forteresse. Il le trouva dehors, dans le désert et se précipita pour lui donner le message que le Seigneur Aizen lui avait confier.

--

Assit seul sur le sable blanc du désert, Gin regardait la lame de Shinsô luire sous ses yeux. Le reflet d'argent de la lune sur le métal sans défaut envoyait des éclats d'argent autour du wakisashi. La lame était parfaite et son tranchant redoutable, capable de couper une tête sans aucun effort. Ce serait si facile... Il n'avait qu'à utiliser ce tranchant pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de la revoir, uniquement sur le champ de bataille, mais il ne voulait pas la voir de cette manière. Il ne voulait pas voir la colère sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas voir la haine dans ses yeux. Une haine qu'il méritait certainement pour l'avoir trahit, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi parfaitement qu'il ne supporterait pas cette vision. Son coeur lui faisait trop mal.

Prenant doucement le wakisashi dans la main droite il en appliqua la lame effilée contre son poignet gauche. Un filet de sang coula le long de sa main. Il allait accentuer la pression lorsqu'un hurlement l'interrompit. Le hurlement que poussait Shinsô dans son esprit pour qu'il cesse cette folie. L'esprit de son zanpakutô refusait de disparaître et ses paroles se bousculaient dans la tête de Gin, énumérant les raisons qu'il avait de vivre encore. Il repoussa sa voix au fin fond de son esprit et appliqua son arme plus fort contre son poignet. Le sang coula de plus bel. Gin observa un instant les quelques gouttes écarlates couler sur le sable si blanc du désert. Ça lui rappela soudain sa relation avec Rangiku, la façon dont on les voyait. Elle était l'été, les couleurs chatoyantes, le soleil éclatant sur les plages paisibles. Lui était l'hiver, la brume et la grisaille, la lune d'argent, la neige et le froid. Pour beaucoup de monde, il était incroyable qu'ils puissent vraiment s'aimer. Ils étaient beaucoup trop différents l'un de l'autre. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient si différents qu'ils s''aimaient si profondément.

Oui, il l'aimait encore même après l'avoir trahit. Il était inutile de se voiler la face à ce sujet.

Un bruissement de tissu retentit derrière lui. Gin lança un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir qui était assez fou pour oser le déranger dans ces moments délicats. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Ulquiorra approcher. Aizen lui avait certainement envoyé son petit chien pour lui transmettre un message. L'arrancar s'arrêta près de lui et Gin vit ses yeux d'émeraude suivre le sang ruisselant jusqu'à son poignet entaillé puis remonter jusqu'à la lame ensanglantée de Shinsô. Ce qu'il en pensa, Gin ne put le savoir, aucun sentiment et aucune expression n'était visible sur le visage figé de l'arrancar et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi froids et morts qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Que me veux-tu? Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de camoufler son poignet blessé.

- Aizen-sama requiert votre présence au dîner de ce soir, Ichimaru-sama.

- J'ai pas faim, fut la réponse du jeune-homme.  
Ulquiorra n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il répliqua

- Ce n'est pas la question. Aizen-sama veut vous voir au dîner, que vous ayez faim ou non n'a pas d'importance.  
Ulquiorra ne redoutait pas la réaction de Gin. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à se faire mal tout seul pour en faire à quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, il songea que le Seigneur Aizen n'aimerai certainement apprendre que son bras droit s'était suicidé avec son zanpakutô alors que lui, Ulquiorra, était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il lui fallait intervenir s'il ne voulait pas être exécuté pour cette faute. Bien qu'il détesta Ichimaru, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser mettre fin à ses jours devant lui et entraîner sa propre mort dans la foulée. Non, Ulquiorra Schieffer ne laisserait certainement pas Gin Ichimaru être la cause de sa chute!

- Veuillez me remettre votre zanpakutô, s'il vous plaît, Ichimaru-sama.  
Le jeune-homme se retourna vivement et lui lança un regard furieux, enfin autant que l'arrancar put en juger, de sous ses paupière à demie closes.

- Hors de question.

- C'est un ordre d'Aizen-sama, mentit l'arrancar avec un aplomb stupéfiant.  
Gin l'observa un instant semblant visiblement se demander si ça valait le coup de le réduire en charpie pour ça. Finalement, il sembla juger que non et, d'un geste rageur, enfonça la lame dans son fourreau avant de lancer le wakisashi dans la direction de l'arrancar. Il se moquait de savoir si l'arrancar l'avait pris en pleine figure ou non. Il s'abîma dans l'observation de son sang sur le sable blanc en ignorant les soupirs de soulagement que poussait Shinsô dans son esprit. Il entendit l'arrancar faire demi-tour et s'en aller mais ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il se contenta de prendre son poignet gauche, devenu douloureux, dans sa main droite et de le serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait, si fort que ses phalanges devinrent blanche.

Peut-être cette douleur physique serait-elle suffisante pour couvrir l'autre douleur, plus profonde et plus implacable qu'il ressentait au fond de lui?

--

Gin se rendit, de mauvaise grâce, à la salle à manger, après avoir pansé son poignet blessé et avoir changé ses vêtements tâchés de sang contre un kimono propre. Il trouva l'espada réunie au complet autour de la table et gagna silencieusement sa place à la droite d'Aizen. Ce dernier l'accueillit d'un sourire mais Gin l'ignora et s'assit sur son siège sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, pas envie d'entendre les espadas et leurs petits problèmes, pas envie d'entendre les projets de conquêtes d'Aizen et encore moins les discours moralisateurs de cet espèce de justicier à deux yens qu'était Tôsen. Pour Gin, le Noir était le plus grand empêcheur de tourner en rond de tout Hueco Mundo.

Le repas fut rapidement servit, mais Gin ne mangea rien, pas plus qu'il écoutait les conversations autour de lui. Il jouait avec la nourriture placée devant lui du bout de ses baguettes en espérant une seule chose, que ça se finisse rapidement. Aizen essayait bien de l'obliger à participer à la conversation, mais le jeune-homme faisait la sourde oreille. Même les dernières rumeurs dont s'abreuvaient les trois fractionnes de Hallibel ne parvinrent pas faire sortir l'ancien capitaine de son mutisme obstiné. Aizen fronça les sourcils. Habituellement Gin était le premier à s'amuser des ragots qui courraient à Las Noches, étant lui-même responsable de la circulation de la majorité d'entre eux. Sa bonne humeur semblait s'être irrémédiablement envolée.

- Manges, ordonna Aizen d'un ton paternel. Tu es tout pale. Je suis certain que tu n'as rien mangé depuis des jours.  
Ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Quand Gin était turlupiné par quelque chose, il en perdait tout appétit pendant des jours. La plupart du temps, ça se produisait quand il se disputait avec ...

- Cette chère Matsumoto te manque, peut-être? persifla le maître de Las Noches.  
Il se rendit compte que sa remarque n'était pas très habile quand Gin se leva brusquement, renversant son siège.

- J'ai plus faim, lança-t-il simplement.  
Et il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus ni lancer un regard en arrière. Les espada le suivirent des yeux, soudain silencieux. La pensée commune à se moment fut certainement _"Bon sang! Mais quelle mouche le pique?"_

Aizen regarda son bras droit quitter la salle sans dire un mot. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Gin.

- Ulquiorra, tu viendras avec moi à la fin du dîner, ordonna-t-il.

- Bien Aizen sama.  
Aizen soupira et lança un regard à l'assiette abandonné par le jeune-homme. Il n'avait rien mangé du tout.

--

Gin n'était pas dans sa chambre quand Aizen et Ulquiorra y entrèrent. En revanche, dans la salle de bain, ils trouvèrent les bandages et les vêtements blancs ensanglantés que le jeune-homme y avait abandonné. Aizen les observa un instant en écoutant le récit que Ulquiorra lui faisait de sa rencontre avec Gin dans le désert.

- Tu as bien fait de lui prendre Shinsô, Ulquiorra. C'était une sage décision.  
L'arrancar sentit une satisfaction et un orgueil un peu idiot monter en lui aux paroles de son maître.

Abandonnant la salle de bain, Aizen observa la chambre avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Là ses soupçons furent confirmés par ce qu'il y trouva. Divers portraits de Rangiku Matsumoto tapissaient les murs. Elle était représentée parfois seule, parfois avec Gin. Parfois on voyait uniquement son visage parfois tout son corps était visible. Le maître de Las Noches tomba même en arrêt devant un nu de la jeune-femme exécuté avec le talent incroyable de quelqu'un qui connaît ce corps sublime sur le bout des doigts et peu en restituer chaque courbe de mémoire. Sur le bureau proprement dit, un dernier portrait de la jeune-femme attendait d'être achevé. Aizen n'avait jamais prêter la moindre attention au talent de Gin pour le dessin et il le regrettait un peu, à présent.

- Allons voir Szayel, ordonna l'ancien capitaine.  
Ulquiorra se contenta d'incliner la tête.

A cette heure de la soirée, Szayel se trouvait toujours dans la salle de vidéo surveillance de Las Noches, occupé à espionner les autres arrancars dans leur vie quotidienne. L'arrancar au cheveux roses se tourna vers les nouveaux venus et se leva pour accueillir son maître.

- Non restes assit Szayel, ordonna Aizen. Trouves moi Gin sur tes écrans.  
Le pseudo scientifique s'exécuta et commença la recherche. Il finit par localiser Gin dans le jardin artificiel qu'Aizen avait fait construire pour s'y promener de temps à autres. Le jeune-homme était assis auprès de l'étang et Aizen se demanda s'il avait l'intention de s'y noyer à présent qu'il n'avait plus Shinsô à portée de la main. Mais il se trompait. Gin était occupé à lancer des pierres dans le petit étang pour faire des ricochets. Aizen se souvint que c'était souvent ce qu'il faisait dans l'étang proche de la caserne de la troisième division, quand il se disputait avec Rangiku.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, Ulquiorra, commença-t-il.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de prendre cette décision mais peut lui importait. Il voyait toute l'importance de remettre Gin d'aplomb le plus rapidement possible. Un Gin dans cet état ne lui serait d'aucun secours si les shinigamis venaient à débarquer.

--

C'était Noël!

Les rues étaient noires de monde et la joie était visible partout. Autour d'elle elle n'entendait que rire et bonne humeur. Rangiku ne le supportait plus. Elle voulait que toute cette joie disparaisse. Elle voulait que les rire cessent. Elle voulait être seule dans un endroit désert.

Soupirant Elle se détourna de la vitrine devant laquelle des enfants se pressaient en criant et gagna une autre rue qu'elle espérait moins encombrée de monde. Peine perdue. Elle semblait incapable d'échapper à la foule tout comme elle était incapable d'échapper à ses pensées douloureuses. Elle était contente que le capitaine Hitsugaya ne soit pas venu avec elle car elle ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment. Il lui avait suffit de dire qu'elle allait faire des courses de Noël pour qu'il décide de l'abandonner là.

Tant mieux.

Elle en avait assez de le voir devant elle, lui lancer des regards désapprobateurs. Assez de l'entendre dire que Gin ne méritait pas son attention, qu'il n'était qu'un traître et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le tuer dés leur prochaine rencontre. Elle en avait assez de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle devait faire passer son devoir avant son coeur. Assez d'ignorer ce que son coeur lui disait. Assez de voir les regards curieux des autres peser sur elle avec des regards de hyènes attendant qu'elle s'effondre enfin devant eux.

Gin lui manquait et il n'y avait rien que ces abrutis pouvaient faire ou dire pour changer ça.

Elle l'aimait encore malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Instinctivement, sa main serra la petite boîte qu'elle gardait dans sa poche et elle la sortit pour l'observer. Elle était enveloppée dans un beau papier coloré et enrubannée de rubans rouges qui faisaient une élégante cocarde. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait acheté puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de l'offrir à Gin, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Dés qu'elle l'avait vu dans la vitrine, elle avait su qu'elle était pour lui, et pour lui seul. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle la cachait pour que Hitsugaya ne la trouve pas. Elle la gardait toujours près d'elle, comme si ce simple geste pouvait la rapprocher de Gin.

Rangiku savait qu'elle devait rentrer mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle préférait encore être seule dans la foule que d'avoir à faire avec Hitsugaya. Elle se décida donc à remonter la rue jusqu'au parc qu'elle apercevait de loin. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle remarqua qu'il y avait de moins en moins de monde autour d'elle. Elle ne tarda pas à en connaître la raison. Ce qu'elle avait prit pour un parc public était en réalité le jardin d'un temple. Rangiku s'arrêta sous le massif Torii et regarda autour d'elle un instant avant de faire demi tour. A ce moment, cependant une idée étrange naquit dans son esprit. Elle se ravisa et entra dans la cour. A la fontaine, elle procéda à la purification rituelle et se dirigea vers l'autel en plein air. Elle frappa deux fois dans ses mains et les joignit devant son visage en une prière silencieuse.

_"S'il vous plaît, Kami-sama, je veux tellement le revoir." _  
Elle répéta ces mots plusieurs fois sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Quelque chose de froid et doux entra en contact avec ses mains. Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il neigeait. Autrefois ça l'aurait certainement amusé mais aujourd'hui, elle n'y fit plus attention. La neige lui rappelait Gin. C'était ce qu'il lui disait quand il étaient enfant, qu'elle était le soleil et lui la neige. A cette pensée un sanglot lui échappa.

Elle se souvenait de leur enfance, dans Rukongai. C'était elle qui lui avait apprit ce que pouvait être Noël, le seul jour de l'année qui avait de l'importance pour elle avant leur rencontre. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'ils le fêtaient seuls dans leur petite cabane. Même s'ils n'avaient pas grand chose, ils étaient heureux car ils étaient ensemble. Ça leur suffisait. Elle réalisa soudain que ce serait le premier Noël qu'ils passeraient loin l'un de l'autre et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main et fit demi tour pour rejoindre les rues encombrées de monde, bruyantes de rire et de joie insupportable.

Elle avait à peine franchit le Torii que son soul pager se mit à sonner. Elle le tira de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Un hollow venait d'apparaître non loin d'elle, un arrancar d'après le signal. Elle sortit son tube de soul candy de sa poche et hésita un instant avant d'en avaler un. Elle quitta son corps artificiel au moment où il surgissait devant elle. Petit, les cheveux aussi noirs que sa peau était blanche et des yeux verts sans expression. Il la fixa un instant, les deux mains profondément enfoncées dans les fentes de son hakama comme dans des poches.

- Matsumoto Rangiku! Fit-il d'une voix blanche. Viens avec moi!  
La jeune-femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Tu dois venir avec moi.  
Rangiku se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas fou.

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça? Tu me prends pour une idiote.

- Aizen-sama m'envoie pour te ramener à Las Noches de gré ou de force. Si tu ne me suis pas de ta propre initiative, je serai dans l'obligation de t'y forcer.  
La blonde savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance face à cet arrancar, un espada d'après sa force. Devait-elle le suivre ou tenter de résister. Sa raison lui disait de résister mais son coeur lui enjoignait de le suivre. A las Noches, elle pourrait enfin le revoir.

- Que me veut Aizen, s'entendit-t-elle demander d'une voix nerveuse.  
Elle se demanda si c'était bien elle qui avait prononcé ces mots.

- Lui, rien du tout. En revanche, il semble que Ichimaru-sama soit plongé en pleine déprime et que tu sois le seul moyen de l'en sortir.  
Quoi? Gin, déprimé? Quelque chose en elle hurla _"Bien fait pour lui!"_ mais la douleur dans sa poitrine fit taire cette voix.

- Je ne voit pas en quoi ça me concerne, répondit-elle en détournant la tête.  
Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

- Il semblerait que tu lui manque, Matsumoto Rangiku.  
Cette fois son coeur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle lui manquait assez pour qu'il sombre dans la déprime? C'était vrai? Que devait-elle faire?

- Viens avec moi et il ne te sera fait aucun mal, continua l'arrancar.  
Son hésitation ne dura qu'une seconde. Elle hocha la tête et remit son sabre dans son fourreau.

- D'accords, je viens, fit-elle.

- Tu es raisonnable, fit l'arrancar.  
Il sortit une main de son hakama et ouvrit un Garganta près d'eux. D'un oeil, il observa Rangiku marcher jusqu'à son gigai et sortir de la poche de son manteau un petit objet qu'elle glissa aussitôt dans son shihakushô. Lorsque ce fut fait elle le rejoignit et entra dans la faille.

_"Adieu à tous, je vais là où je veux être. Avec lui. Même si ça fait de moi un traîtresse et l'ennemi de Soul Society. Je ne peux pas rester loin de lui plus longtemps."_ pensa-telle au moment où la faille se refermait sur elle.

--

Gin entra dans la salle du trône en poussant les portes qui grincèrent sur leurs gonds géants. Aizen venait de le faire convoquer par Stark et il se demandait ce qu'on lui voulait encore. D'accords, il n'avait pas été très coopératif ces derniers temps et il avait planté son capitaine sur place pendant le dîner. Il s'approcha du trône, prêt à entendre les remontrances de son supérieur. C'était juste un mauvais moment à passer. Après il pourrait retourner broyer du noir dans ses quartier autant qu'il voulait.

- Tu m'as appelé?

- Oui, approches Gin, je t'en pris.  
Le jeune-homme s'exécuta.

- Ces denier temps tu sembles maussade, commença le maître de Las Noches. As-tu envie de m'en parler.  
Gin s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il resta un instant interdit.

- Non, tout va bien, mentit-il.

- Allons, Gin. Je te connais depuis bien longtemps. Est-ce à cause de Rangiku?  
Pas de réponse, le jeune-homme semblait vouloir bouder. Aizen lâcha un soupir.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, qui te remontera certainement le moral.  
Gin se demanda ce qui lui passait par la tête. Derrière lui, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois en grinçant. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Aizen.

- Joyeux Noël, Gin-kun, lança-t-il avec désinvolture.  
Gin le regarda comme s'il le croyait fou mais Aizen lui fit signe de se retourner. Avec un soupir irrité le jeune-homme se retourna et resta figé sur place. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Ulquiorra et une autre personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines.

- Ran-chan?  
Il s'approcha doucement de la blonde qui le fixait de ses yeux flamboyants.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- Et toi donc?  
Il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa un instant de ses yeux rougit. Avait-elle pleuré? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question, elle leva la main et lui flanqua aussitôt une gifle retentissante.

- Pauvre idiot, s'écria-t-elle. Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Comment as-tu pu me laisser derrière encore une fois. Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste.  
Sur ces mots, elle fondit en larmes. Gin hésita un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je me suis dit que tu finirais par m'oublier et par trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui te mériterait plus que moi.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre, hoqueta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans son kimono blanc.  
Elle pleura un instant contre lui avant de se redresser et de le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changer. Il était un peu plus pale que d'habitude et il semblait fatigué, il avait un peu maigrit également, mais rien d'alarmant. Seul son habituel sourire manquait sur son visage triste. Elle lui en adressa un un peu timide. Il répondit et elle sentit son coeur s'emballer. C'était un vrai sourire tendre et doux et non sa grimace moqueuse et inquiétante. Elle n'en avait pas vu souvent de tel sur le visage du jeune-homme.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, Ran-chan. Si ton capitaine se rend compte de ton absence, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis avec lui à cause de moi.

- Je ne partirai pas. Je veux rester ici avec toi. Tu m'as tellement manqué Gin.  
Il la regarda un instant.

- Tu es consciente que tu es devenue une traîtresse pour les shinigamis?

- Je m'en fiche, répondit-elle en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui. Être avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
Il la serra pus fort dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Elle sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur son visage. Elle se redressa et tira la petite boîte de son uniforme.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi. Quand je l'ai acheté, je ne pensais pas que finalement je pourrais te la donner. Joyeux Noël, Gin.

- Je ... Je n'ai rien pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me suffit.  
Il prit la petit boite et ouvrit l'emballage pour découvrir un écrin de velours noir. Il contenait un unique anneau d'argent semblable à une alliance. Il vit que quelque chose avait été gravé à l'intérieur de la bague.

_"Je t'aime. Reviens."_

Son coeur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Il regarda la jeune-femme lui sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Merci Ran-chan.  
Il passa l'anneau à l'annulaire de sa main gauche et Rangiku vit le pansement sur son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Rien, juste un accident.  
Elle n'en cru pas un mot et se promit de découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il pour détourner son attention.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra farouchement contre lui avant de se pencher vers elle. Il s'empara doucement de ses douces lèvres. Elle lui répondit docilement et il approfondit le baiser. Il dévora doucement les lèvres de la jeune-femme. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il était comme affamé. Rangiku s'abandonna de bonne grâce à son étreinte.

Peu importait qu'elle soit devenue une traîtresse. Peu importait la guerre qui couvait et ses amis dans le camps adverse. Peu importait la mort qui les attendait certainement à la fin. Tout ce qui importait pour elle, c'était Gin.

Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. C'était suffisant.

--  
Et voilà le travail.  
N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (je ne suis pas vraiment familière des one-shot j'ai peut-être besoin de m'améliorer).  
Pour les lecteurs qui suivent Ichimaru et Moi, le nouveau chapitre devrait être disponible en fin de semaine, si tout va bien.

Merci d'avoir lu mon texte

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année à tou(te)s. ^^


End file.
